


Jealousy

by KylieVV



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylieVV/pseuds/KylieVV
Summary: Jane Foster likes Thor and all, but is a little jealous of how much of a gentleman Loki Is instead of Thor, so all Jane wants to do is get to know Loki a little more... But not before she blacks out, finds herself inside a dungeon and has to go on a ridiculous adventure with Loki. Having to find Thor, and overall having a strange life.Will she succeed at becoming closer to Thor? And maybe even growing closer to someone else in return for his or her actions? Well find out now on Dancing with the- no wait that’s the wrong thing, find out now by... just read the story.





	1. Little By Little

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first chapter and let me just state, no matter what, it won't be the best...

Jane Foster's eyes lit up as she saw Thor proudly walk in. She thought to herself, I'm glad he's mine.

Thor walked up to Jane, smiled, and kept walking. He had a plan. A very important plan of his. His brother, Loki, has never met Jane and Jane has never met Loki, so if he some how got them to meet eachother, then that would be a huge step in Thor and Jane's relationship. Then she had to meet his parents, but that doesn't matter right now.

"Thor?" Jane called, "Where are you going?"

Thor sighed, "Oh dont worry about that right now, just understand that soon, you will meet someone very special..."

Jane had the most confused look on her face. This has never happened to her before. Thor usually comes up to her, gives her a kiss, then grabs her hand and walks with her. He never just walks past her. This must be someone very special, Jane thought. Jane thought of all the people it could be... His parents! Finally she considered it would be his parents, or at least that is what she had thought.

Jane walked side by side with Thor, until they stopped at a slightly familiar location. 

"Umm Thor w-where are we!?" Jane stuttered nervously before holding on to Thor's bicep in fear.

"We are here to meet-"

Just then a thin shaped person looked around the corner in almost pitch black. Jane stood back, getting ready for anything. Just then Loki slowly poked his head out of the cage he was in. Thor sighed, but Jane was in shock. He was so handsom, he wasn't exactly muscly like Thor, more thin like a toothpick, but Jane didn't care. She was happy, suddenly not scared of the dark, smelly place they were in.

"H-hello" Jane shockingly got out of her system, "Who a-are you?"

"Dont be frightened, young one." A soft, gentle voice emerged from his cage, "I am Thor's brother, Loki. I'm sorry for being here in this hell of a cage." Now his eyes were strictly on Thor's, "But someone couldn't exactly trust me enough to have me roam free... so..." A tear rolled down his soft, supple face.

Jane couldn't help but ask, "Who?"

Loki growled, "You should know! You love him dont you!"

Jane looked up at where Thor should of been, but he was gone. Jane looked around herself to see where he was but then, darkness... Pitch black... Nothin- ...


	2. Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to be updating, tell me what you think of it in the comments! (more notes at the end)

"H-hello?" Jane whimpered, "Where a-am I? "

Loki sighed and inched closer to Jane's delicate body. He reached his hand down to hers and grabbed it, pulling her up slowely. 

"Why hello again... If you dont remember i-"

"Oh I know who you are!" Jane declared, "What are you doing! And, an- and where is T-thor?" A light, little tear glimmered down her soft face. She kneeled down at Loki's feet, but Loki just backed away in fear of why she was so sad.

"Are you ok? I won't hurt you I swear. I promise you, we will find Thor. No matter what happens I will keep you safe. When we find him I will return you to your safety, and he will be glad to have you back." A tear began to also fall from Loki's eye...

Loki picked Jane up again, grabbed her hand, and walked in silence. Almost like Thor did to Jane... almost. Loki started walking slower as Jane let go of his hand and stepped back. He was confused, for it had seemed she stopped to admire him. Loki blushed, and looked around as he knew she was aware of his blush, for his skin was pale and gentle. He kept walking, once in a while looking behind him to make sure she was following him.

"What happened?" Jane questioned, and then stopped. "How did you get out of your cage? and a-and why were you in a cage?! Did I black out!? Or o-or did-"

"Jane!" Loki stepped closer to her and laid a hand on her cold arm, "Jane... It's ok. I'm scared too. I dont know what happened and even if I did I wouldn't be able to explain it. Just calm down, we will do this together, we will work together."

Jane started to slightly calm down before a familiar voice called out to her.

"Jane?! Jane!!"

Loki ran twards Jane and stepped in front of her. He looked at her nervous face and quietly whispered to her, "It's not who you think it is... Stay back and dont say a word to him, just walk pass him without looking back. It will be ok... I-I promise..."

Loki made sure to hold Jane back as they walked past "Thor" and then he pulled her around a corner to talk.

"What was that about?" Jane begged for answers, "Please tell me, was that Thor? He didn't even reach a hand out to me... You know what Loki! You're starting to scare me, I think I'm going back t-"

"No! Listen here Jane! I'm saving your life! Do you really want to know who that was. Well out of all the things it could be, I would say maybe, a-a DEMON! Do you know where we are?" Just then Loki remembered, she doesn't know where she is, she's scared and worried... She wants answers, real answers, and she wants them now. "Sorry, I guess you dont know where we are-"

"Uh, yeah idiot! Of course I dont know where I am! Listen Loki, thanks for all of whatever the hell this is, but I just want to wake up from this nightmare!! I-I'm scared ok! I'm glad you're here but it isn't the best company in this dump!... I guess a person with you in a dark place makes it better, but not like this! Not where we are!"

Just then Loki saw the sadness on Jane's face, she did want to go home, and he felt bad for her. Loki never feels bad for anybody, so for him to feel something makes him think, he might, just might have a crush on her. Jane! A crush on Jane, no way! Loki sighed, maybe it's true. 

"I've decided, Loki. I will come with you, I want to get out of here just like you do. I want to escape with y-you- *ahem!* I mean- and find Thor, and hug him and tell him I missed him and-"

On and on she went, making Loki feel happier by the second. Until... Jane's face grew pale and she fainted, fainted right into Loki's arms. Loki started blushing again, and sat down by a wall. Waiting for her to wake up, and when she did, they could finish their adventure, the adventure Loki was hoping to have...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so loki is just getting started to realizing the crush he has on jane, the slight crush. I can't wait to update again! But just know, family comes first. Also, sorry for the short chapters, they will get longer after a while.


	3. Escaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know its very confusing what is happening. Like where are they? who was that "thor" character? why loki was in a cage at the beginning? But Just know it will mostly be explained in this chapter, and each chapter will slowely give more details about where they were. Since I just started it is a little confusing but dont worry, it will become more obvious each chapter! Xoxo!

Jane woke up confused as ever, but before Loki could even speak Jane took a deep breath in and said, "Ok Loki, I dont know exactly why I fainted but that doesn't matter right now, so before you start blabbering let me just ask, why were you in that cage? And who are these fake beings? Please Loki, just tell me..."

"O-ok..." Loki sighed, "I will tell you everything... First of all, my father, Odin, said I was very dangerous and, and that I couldn't be trusted. So, he called his guards to take me away to the dungeons. Where I was thrown and locked in a cage. Then, when I saw you I freaked out Because I haven't seen my father in forever or Thor or anybody... So a new person, as well as Thor was strange. I then tried to create a clone of Thor, because I can clone both myself and others and-."

"Woah! woah! woah! So let me get this straight! You were put in a cage because you were too dangerous to be around anybody, so when you finally saw somebody for the first time in forever, you freaked out. And so you created a clone of Thor to what? Distract me? So you can look at me?"

"Yeah kind of, do you believe me?..." Loki asked.

"You know what, I dont believe you, because then if there are two Thors, and it makes the same person, then why was the "Thor" we just saw "evil"? Hmm? What about that? Thor is the nicest most kind man ever! So why was the other Thor dangerous? Actually... dont answer that, it's fine... The real question is, where are we? I dont need to be asking silly questions now. Where are we? And for real this time, I know, that you know where we are! I also know that you are upset, and I do believe that you can clone people, because if your Thor's brother, and Thor has powers, then you must have them as well. Just tell me where we are!"

Loki perked up, "We are in the dungeons still. Just the deeper part of it. You see, the only thing about finding the real Thor in the dungeons is... Umm... That he isn't here. Ok I might have knocked you out so that you didn't hear the conversation me and Thor were having when you first met me... We were arguing about you seeing me." a tear fell from Loki's eye and he looked away from Jane, "Nobody was supposed to find me... And if they did, they would be banned because I am dangeous, now let's get out of here!." Loki grabbed Jane's hand and ran tward the exit.

Loki and Jane were very close to the exit of the dark, and gloomy dungeon. Loki told Jane all about how Thor was going to tell Odin about how she shouldn't be banned for seeing Loki, maybe just punished. When they both stopped to see the light of day, Loki took it in. He hadn't been out of the dungeon in years. He breathed the beautiful air, but stopped and frowned. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay out in the beautiful light. And would soon have to go back down into the dungeons. Locked up with even better equipment. He could get out so easily, but he never had a reason to try to. Loki looked down and then up again, more confident. He was ready to go back down, but he had to take in the good parts of his life first.

They both started walking up the long flight of stairs and into a small room with many tiny windows, Loki was confused, he thought that they were outside... But he just shrugged and waited for Jane to tell him where he was.

Jane still had questions though, and wasn't even paying attention to Loki. She had questions that she was thinking about, like what happened to the Thor clone? And, why did it matter whether someone saw Loki or not? She was still fighting for answers, but waited for just the right time. She was just happy they were out of there. And besides, she did believe Loki, for Thor had powers as well, so it wasn't exactly weird that he had them too, she just thought there was more to Loki being in a cage in a deep part of the dungeons.

"Hmm, this room wasn't here before?" Loki said breaking the silence.

But Jane had answers, "Oh, well Thor told me it was for prisoners, usually an alarm would go off if one of the prisoners had escaped and ran up here, then they would be scared and run back down to try to act as if they hadn't escaped. And if they weren't scared, they wouldn't exactly know how to escape because there isn't exactly a door... Why didn't the alarms go off for you?"

Loki looked confused, but just shrugged and told her that he had no idea why there was an alarm system anyways. Jane then walked up to a ripped up and scratched part of the wall. It was broken and nails were sticking out every which way. Jane slowely put her hand up to the wall, whispered something to it, and it opened.

"Thor told me how to open it. Super secret..." Jane just laughed and walked through, with Loki following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, if you still have questions, just please be patient, this chapter hopefully gave you some answers, but if all your questions haven't been answered, they hopefully will be in the chapter after this. To sum this chapter up though, loki and jane successfully escaped the dungeon and came to a secret room which they also end up getting out of, also almost all of Jane's qustions were answered in this one but some of them are still unanswered.
> 
> Let me just say that this was my favorite chapter so far, and I can't wait to add another one, if you need your questions answered, please ask in the comments in the chapter I post after this one! Thank you so much for reading! Xoxo!


	4. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!! It makes me feel a little bad that a lot of people dont like the chapters, or they just think its confusing, but I want you all to know that I'm doing this for FUN! I'm not a professional, not at all! But I'm writing this for my enjoyment and for yours. This might even be the last chapter, if you guys dont like it. It will be the chapter that I'm working on the hardest. I will try to make this more understandable, and if you guys really don't like it then I will stop writing this story. Thank you all for at least trying it out! Xoxo!

Jane started to walk faster, for her excitement grew every step she took. She couldn't wait to finally see Thor again. 

As Jane and Loki walked faster, they got to a huge gate that had gems and jewls covering every centimeter of it. Loki remembered this, it was the gate right before the kings throne, the gate right before Loki would see his rightful father.

When Loki was a child he would go through this gate many times, it would always remind his of his father, and he felt like it guided him right back to where he felt safe. But he didnt feel safe now, he felt fear, seeing Odin again. Loki pushed the gate open very slowely, to see guards against every corner of every wall.

The room was very different then Loki had remembered, it felt smaller. With all of the guards surrounding them, Loki felt unsafe. He should feel excited, finally by his father again, but it wasn't how he remembered it. It made him depressed, it used to only have two guards in the room, now there were more than a hundred.

One of the huge, muscular guards jumped behind Loki, and grabbed him by his thin, pale wrists. He then slammed Loki against the wall, pushing him until he was in front of Odin's throne. 

There was Odin, sitting higher than anybody else in the room, staring down at Loki's fragile body. Odin didn't feel bad for Loki though, he knew it was what he deserved.

For all the times Loki had tried to hurt or kill anybody, he would be sentenced for one week in the dungeons. Then one day, when Loki was just under an adult, he tortured somebody for no more than two weeks, for doing nothing. Odin had enough of all of his tricks, and he sentenced Loki life in the dungeons. Odin then made a rule that stated, "If any other person were to see Loki, they would then be banned from Asgard." for Loki was even too dangerous to look at. It might seem strange that nobody was allowed to see him, but some people wanted him to return, to get out of the dungeons. Escape.

From that day on, Odin stuck by his rule.

"Loki, why have you come as far as to plead to your poor brother to beg for your own freedom?" Odin said, looking down upon Loki.

"Father! I'm sorry, I just- I, I dont know what I was doing! I'm just sick of being in the dungeons, I hate it! For I've missed you, and mother-"

"Dont you ever acknowledge your mother while talking to me! You know I loved her very much! You have no right to speak under your mothers name again!" Odin announced.

"But isn't she here? Where has she gone?" Loki was so confused he didn't understand that his mother had passed away years ago.

Loki was going through so much at that moment, that his brain didn't want him to understand the fact that his mother isn't alive anymore. He loved her very much and payed all respect to her. He loved her no matter what and trusted everything she did. And she loved him, there was no doubt that she wasn't thinking of him all the time. It even made Thor jealous sometimes. 

Just then a guard had walked up to where Loki was slouched down under another guards grip. Jane was in the arms of another guard after she had fainted again.

When Jane was a child she had fainted a lot because she was a nervous wreck. Anytime she was surprised or scared she would faint under her own anxiety. She didn't want to tell Loki, because she thought he would laugh or make fun of her. She couldn't control her anxiety and she would just faint out of nervousness or in fear.

Loki gasped at the fact that Jane looked dead. He thought Jane was attacked by a guard. For the first time ever, Loki felt something. He felt something that he had never felt before. He felt bad... He felt bad that he had taken Jane from Thor and that if it weren't for Loki's sentence in the dungeons, he could've seen Jane without trying to escape from anywhere. And for the first time in forever he wept. He wept because he knew it was his fault, he knew he had done this, and he had to fix it himself.

Loki had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I tried very hard to make this chapter better. I really hope you like it and I think I made it way better than any of the other chapters! I'm really happy how it turned out!
> 
> I would just like to say that this one took a while. Again, this is fun for me and I'm no professional so... I hope you enjoy! Xoxo! 
> 
> (Btw. I might have just said that Loki actually felt bad)


	5. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *READ!!!* Ok ok... I know its been a while, but I was very busy with family. So two things, 
> 
> 1\. This chapter is sort of short because I didnt have time to do a huge chapter!
> 
> 2\. There was a very small time jump that took like an hour of Loki sobbing and odin trying to make him feel better so the start of this chapter is an hour after the last chapter, blah blah you get it.
> 
> Ok hope you like it XoXo!

"Please Father, let her go, allow her to stay here in the palace with you!" Loki pleaded.

"Listen my son, she has seen you, hasn't she? And there is a rule that nobody is allowed to see you, or they will be banned from Asgard..."

"And for me..." Loki said, saddening more as the tears dripped from his face.

Odin sighed, "And as for you? Well... You must be executed, from life, and from Asgard."

"Now?" A strange figure announced as it came closer to Odin from behind his tall throne.

"Ah- well- umm, yes... Loki, this is the executioner-" Odin was then interupted by Loki.

"No! Let me go! Stop!" 

Loki fought the guard, until he thought his plan was ready.

Loki then turned himself into a small, little rat that scattered across the hard, wood floor. He ran and ran until he got to the bed where Jane was resting in. He squeaked. He squeaked louder and louder, trying to wake Jane up. His plan was failing him. He promised Thor (wherever he was) that he would protect Jane, but his selfishness was taking over him. He couldn't leave Jane behind, so he turned back into himself and grabbed Jane.

Loki ran door to door, seeing which ones were locked or not and decided that it was no use, until he got to the last door. He could smell the fresh air, he knew where that door led to, and it was his only chance of escaping.

He took his slightly free hand out from around Jane, and grabbed the door handle. It slowely twisted, and Loki opened the door. He couldn't take in all of the fresh outside smell just yet though, he had to run. He had to get as far away from the palace as he could. And that's just what he did. That's exactly what he did. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he stopped at where he thought was a random tree, almost three miles away from the palace.

Loki layed Jane's head softly on the dry grass. Then he sat next to her and told her how his life was going, "I wish you saw what I had just done to save you. I know you can't here me, but I might just run away. Or maybe run back to the palace. Where I'll be executed, and I'll be happy in Valhalla. With my mother."

"No, Loki, I need you..." Jane said as she slowly sat up smiling at Loki, "I wish I saw you save me as well. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

Loki leaned down and grab Jane's cold, soft hand. He looked into her eyes, leaned forward, and stopped. He threw his head back, and stood up very fast, "I'm so sorry Jane! I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok Loki, stop saying sorry to everything. I would've been fine if you kissed me." Jane said in a suggestive way.

"I've never done it before..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, I enjoy them very much! ❤️  
> Love you all!!
> 
> P.s. I hope to post soon!


	6. Will You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while... hehe...

Loki looked up from where he was sitting to find Jane pacing in all different directions. His face slowly turned concerned. He wanted to tell her that everything would be alright, but he didn’t want to make her angry. 

“Jane? Are you-“

“Shhh! I just... just leave me alone for a second.”

Loki was very concerned at this point, seeing as there was nothing to worry about, but instead of trying to make her talk, he just sat there, eyes darting all over the place. He never really took in the beauty of the outside. It was wonderful. Huge green, red, and yellow trees, the faint smell of rain. That made Loki really excited, he’s never felt the rain in forever, years upon years.

“Hey Loki... I just wanted to tell you that... uh- your a great kiss- kisser” Jane announced looking directly into Loki’s greenish blue eyes.

Jane took in the beauty of both his eyes and his thin form. The only time Jane has ever really looked at Loki was in the dark, horrid dungeon. 

Just then the tree Loki was sitting under started shaking vigorously, and Loki stood up faster than Jane could take in.

“Jane! What do we do?” Loki exclaimed, trying not to freak out as little chunks of wood started flying out of the trunk, “Trees aren’t supposed to do this! Ar- are they?”

Loki then noticed the ignorant look on Jane’s face and his own face started to darken in to more of a disappointed look. Not because of Jane, but because of himself. He knew that trees aren’t supposed to shake. Even though he hasn’t been outside in forever, that doesn’t excuse the fact at how embarrassing his question was. “No time for that” Loki thought.

Loki noticed at the same time as Jane did, that they weren’t alone. The tree had turned into the most magnificent creature Loki has ever seen, forgetting about Jane of course. Loki knew he should be scared, but he couldn’t help taking in the natural glory of the creature.

It was quite tall and had arms the length of tree branches. It’s face was quite gorgeous as well, as it had the most simple colors that still took your breath away. Well, actually, it took Loki’s breath away, but he also noticed something about it. It had one of its long arms behind its back, as well as the most nervous face anybody could ever make, or anything could for a matter of fact.

It looked like, oh no. Loki knew right away that it was one of the royal guards, he’s seen this one many times. It was a special kind after all and Loki rememberd being brought to the dungeons by one of these. It didn’t look like this exact one though, instead it had more male of features, and had looked more mean than sweet. It was one of the shape shifting guards for people or things that escaped the dungeon or even the palace.

They had to get out of there, and Loki knew it.

“Jane, let’s go we have to get out of here!”

Loki grabbed Jane’s tiny wrist in a firm but comfortable grip and started running faster than anything he’s ever seen.

Loki felt as if he wanted to turn back, but was scared the creature would reach out and get him or even Jane... or both, but he finally had the courage, after running for what felt like a mile, to turn back. 

He saw a clearing and ran behind a bush. He slowly looked around the side of the tall bush, and luckily didn’t see anything, but he knew, for the sake of their lives, that they would have to be still and quiet for a while.

They both sat there for what felt like an hour before looking at each other.

Jane was definitely in discomfort, looking like she was going to cry, for her eyes were already wet. On the other hand, Loki looked tired and out of breath. Both of them were very worried for what could come next.

Finally, Loki’s brain came to him, and he practically stopped breathing. He thought about where they were, and how they could be and are still in danger. They were in a clearing behind a tall, thick bush that smelled like the sweetest of berries. Around them were tons of oak and maple trees, it even smelled of maple. It made Loki think back to his childhood.

He lived around maple trees. Many surrounded the palace. He looked back to the faint palace in the distance and his face saddened, it was much more depressing now. Few trees surrounded it, and many were oak. The castle had many golden parts of it that weren’t as shiny as they used to be, as well as some rusty copper and bronze. Loki thought about what would happen if Odin actually tried to touch it up for once, make it look more memorable and special.

Loki wanted the palace to change, as well as his own life. Just then, it started to rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been very busy lately, but managed to get out a sort of short chapter. Btw this one didn’t have much romantic parts or much action, but the next chapter will so don’t worry. 
> 
> Also, thank you sooo much for all of the kudos and the lovely comments! I love them all and also I will start replying to them just so you know! I literally can write a whole story about how thankful I am to be able to write and people like it as much as they do! Thank you sooooooooooo much! Truly! Xoxo! ❤️


	7. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I’m back

“We should stay here.” Loki said with a smug look on his face.

“But it’s raining! We should hide somewhere else.” Jane complained. 

Loki rolled his eyes before continuing to whistle.

“And stop whistling, it’s annoying.”

“I know your upset, but we can’t just walk out into the open. Look I apologize for getting in the way of whatever you were doing before I met you. But, now that I have met you, I’m not quite as upset.” Loki replied softly.

A dark figure crept from the corner of one of the trees beside them. Shoulders broad, standing tall, but obviously tired, the figure came closer and Loki slowly moved in front of Jane, putting a hand on her side. The rain abruptly stopped and a crack of loud thunder came upon them in a cloud of darkness.

“Loki? Jane?”

“Thor? Oh, Thor! Oh am I glad to see you” Loki stood up incredibly fast and ran over to his brother.

Thor dodged him though and moved to Jane. 

“Are you all right? I’ve been looking all over for you. Has Lok- “ Thor paused and looked to Loki with a dismayed appearance, “Did Loki take care of- of you?” 

He turned back to Jane. 

“I’ve been so worr-“

“I’m fine! Loki’s been quite a gentleman while you’ve been gone.”

Confused, Thor stood up and barged over to the now blushing Loki and put his hand on his shoulder. Thor stared deep into Loki’s greenish eyes and noticed the way he has been standing and how nervous he was since seeing Thor. How Jane hasn’t been too crazy about Thor’s whole appearance and the way he showed up. How comfortable she looked next to Loki.

“Well, what are you guys, mhm, doing..” Thor said slowly.

“We’re hiding, from that thing.” Jane pointed over to a still but strange looking tree. It’s bark bare and cracked and it’s branches snapped. 

“A tree? Have you guys lost your minds?”

“No, it’s true. It’s not just some tree, it’s, well. A royal, a royal guard. One of the toughest.” Loki murmured, keeping his voice down.

“Mmm, that’s it. Let’s get you guys back to the palace.”

“What?” Loki growled.

“You heard me! I said let’s take you guys back to the palace, where your safe and, and- away from others.” Thor replied to Loki’s outburst.

Flustered, Loki grabbed Thor hand and replied dryly, “So your with them huh?”

“Who? Wha- what are you even talking about?” Thor asked loudly, making Loki take a slight step back.

“I see, you’re just trying to get us back into the palace so I could be arrested. Taken away! Just like you wanted, like you’ve always wanted!”

Jane slowly pushed herself up, having enough strength to grab Thor’s cape furiously. But Thor flung her back, knocking her into a large tree.

“I’m trying to help, I’m on nobody’s side! And don’t think I don’t know what’s going on! I could tell, the way you’ve nervously stood around, the way Jan- hey, where is Jane?” Thor looked around curiously, letting go of Loki’s shoulder.

“You’ll have to find out.” A royal guard announced flatly, grabbing Loki by the hood and shoving Thor back.

The guard threw Loki to the left of him and looked to Thor and nodded. Then he locked handcuffs around Loki’s cold, pale hands.

“And for you sir.. follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I haven’t posted in a while but I’ve just been quite busy and I don’t know I just haven’t been around to updating it. This was quite short of a chapter and oh Loki always getting into arguments. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank you all for the kind comments and kudos, I’ve just been so happy about all of the love lately!
> 
> Xoxo ❤️


End file.
